Spread Your Legs for Me, Tou-chan
by kuchiharu
Summary: "Buka kakimu untukku, Tou-chan. Buka lebih lebar, seperti yang kau lakukan setiap malam..." "Ini adalah hukuman untukmu karena sudah membuat Kaa-san menangis...". One-shoot. PWP. SasuNaru. Little bit Hinata Bashing.


**Fyuuhhh..  
Akhirnya bisa log in juga setelah beberapa hari bermasalah T.T**

**This fic dedicated for Shiroi Fuyu, dan seseorang yang udah mau ngebantuin kuchi untuk bisa log ini kembali. Thanks for everything guys, you're tottaly awesome! m(u.u)m**

**Ada bashing chara Hinata lagi tapi cuma segede upil, lebih baik tidak baca jika memang tidak sesuai selera. #dikeroyok-Hinatalover. Dan bagi seseorang yang 'katanya' telah meretas akun kuchi : JUST GET OFF, YOU DUMBSHELL #!$^%$ #1%$^&*765()&^#5 #! (terjemahin aja sendiri!)**

**Mau ngeflame? Log-in aja! Buktikan Anda cukup punya nyali untuk berhadapan dengan author yang katanya gak waras, jijay dan bi*** ini!**

_**Ahem!**_

**So, here we go..**

.  
**Chapter 1: Spread Your Legs for Me, **_**Tou-chan**_**  
**.

Apa itu kegilaan?

Menikah dengan wanita janda yang lima belas tahun lebih tua? Memiliki dua anak laki-laki tiri yang tidak bisa menerimamu sebagai ayah? Atau disodomi tanpa ampun oleh putera bungsu istrimu sesuka hatinya?

Ah, terlalu gila kah?

Sayangnya Namikaze Naruto mengalami semua kegilaan itu.

Obsesinya untuk mendapatkan cinta pertamanya, seorang janda mendiang Uchiha Fugaku, justru membuat Naruto menjadi target obsesi putera bungsu 'tiri'-nya sendiri.

"_Buka kakimu untukku, Tou-chan. Buka lebih lebar, seperti yang kau lakukan setiap malam..."_

"_Ini adalah hukuman untukmu karena sudah membuat Kaa-san menangis..."_

.

**Spread Your Legs for Me, **_**Tou-chan**_**  
**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Rating : M for sexual content  
Genre : Romance, Drama, Family

Pairing : SasuNaru, very slight NaruMiko

Namikaze Naruto: 24 tahun  
Uchiha Sasuke: 18 tahun

Uchiha Mikoto: 39 tahun

Uchiha Itachi: 21 tahun

Hyuga Hinata: 24 tahun

**Warning **: AU, YAOI, OOC, MISTYPO(S), OC, bashing chara, lemon, ga-je, alur maju-mundur bikin pusing , absurd, ide pasaran, POV ganti gak bilang-bilang, one-shoot, PWP.

"..." talk  
'...' mind

/.../ phone 

**LET ME WARN YOU, ANY CHARACTER BASHING IS THERE FOR A REASON. AND FOR THE PLOTLINE, DON'T JUDGE UNTIL YOU READ IT ALL!**

_**Cerita ini murni fiksi. Semua kesamaan nama, tokoh, tempat dan cerita, tidak lain dan tidak bukan merupakan kesengajaan Author yang memang udah STRESS dari sononya.**_

_**Hopefully you enjoyed..^^d**_

.

**Universitas Konoha, Ruang S-406  
Pukul 09.10 AM**

_Sigh..._

Kenapa ia harus kaget?

Seharusnya Ia tahu Sasuke akan bertindak sejauh ini.

Tepat di selangkangannya, seorang pemuda berambut raven yang memakai seragam SMA sedang menghisap kejantanannya dengan bernafsu. Naruto harus mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat agar tidak mengeluarkan desahan nikmat yang ia tahan mati-matian.

Tidak, dia tidak mau kepergok dilecehkan secara seksual oleh anak tirinya di depan semua mahasiswanya! Mana harga dirinya sebagai dosen?!

"_Stop it, Teme!"_, geram Naruto rendah seraya menggertakkan gigi.

Pemuda itu terkekeh.

"_Nope, until you cum in front of your students..."_

.

_**FLASHBACK  
Beberapa menit sebelumnya  
**_

_**Universitas Konoha  
Pukul 08.55 AM**_

Laki-laki bersurai keemasan itu tampak bermuram durja di ruang kerjanya. Dua kancing teratas kemejanya sudah terbuka menampilkan kulit tan eksotis yang membuat kaum hawa meneteskan air liur. Dasinya yang terikat longgar di leher justru membuat figurnya tampak semakin mempesona.

Dulu laki-laki pirang ini sangat menyukai musim panas, tetapi jika kau harus dipusingkan oleh putera 'tiri' bungsunmu tentu kau akan merasa kegerahan.

Menggeram dalam hati, dosen muda itu berusaha memperhatikan setiap perkataan yang meluncur dari seseorang balik sambungan telapon.

_/Kau mengerti maksudku 'kan, Naruto? Aku tahu kau pasti sangat sibuk di Universitas tempatmu bekerja, tetapi prestasi akademik Sasuke semakin menurun, catatan absensinya juga sangat buruk. Apa Sasuke sedang mempunyai masalah denganmu? Jika ini dibiarkan, bukan tidak mungkin anak itu akan kesulitan untuk mendaftar di perguruan tinggi/_, ucapnya dengan nada cemas.

Naruto menghela nafas berat sambil mijat-mijat pelan pelipisnya. Iruka memang sudah seperti seorang ayah bagi Naruto, tapi laki-laki berambut pirang itu tetap tidak nyaman jika harus membicarakan masalah pribadi dengannya. Apalagi jika harus menyangkut tentang Mikoto dan Sasuke.

"Memang ada sedikit masalah di rumah kami, Iruka-sensei", ujar Naruto dengan suara berat. "Sasuke tidak pernah melihatku sebagai ayah, meskipun sudah dua tahun aku dan Mikoto-san menikah. Dia hanya melihatku sebagai—", potong Naruto tiba-tiba sambil menelan ludah dengan berat lalu mengigit bibirnya.

"—_sesuatu_ yang lain", lanjutnya pelan. Tanpa mau menjelaskan lebih jauh.

Hening sesaat, hanya terdengar suara helaan nafas panjang di seberang sana. Naruto bisa membayangkan gurunya semasa SMA itu mengernyit serius dengan alis bertaut, mencoba memahami betapa peliknya masalah yang dihadapi muridnya.

_/Aku minta maaf jika terkesan ikut campur dalam urusan rumah tanggamu, Naruto—/, _jelas Iruka memulai.

_/—meskipun pernikahan kalian tidak dipublikasikan, tapi kabar tentang pemberontakan Sasuke atas pernikahanmu cukup santer terdengar. Kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi sebetulnya anak itu sangat mengagumi sejak lama. Bicaralah pada Sasuke baik-baik, perlahan pasti dia akan mengerti keadaanmu.../_

'_Sasuke mengagumiku? Yup, neraka pasti akan beku gara-gara ini'_, timpal Naruto sarkastik.

"Entahlah, Iruka-sensei. Aku tidak yakin dia mau mendengarku", ujarnya frustasi.

Remaja angkuh seperti Sasuke, tidak mungkin mau mendengarkan Naruto yang hanya dianggap sebagai pelampiasan nafsu semata, tetapi dia juga tidak tega membiarkan masa depan pemuda itu menjadi suram. Bagaimanapun Sasuke tetaplah putera bungsu istrinya yang sah.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba berbicara dengannya seperti yang Iruka-sensei sarankan. Tapi kurasa kita tidak bisa berharap banyak, sensei pasti tahu betapa keras kepalanya anak itu", ujarnya dengan nada lirih.

Selama beberapa detik hanya ada kesunyian dalam percakapan itu. Iruka mungkin kesulitan mencari kata-kata untuk menghibur murid kesayangannya, sedangkan Naruto terlalu larut dengan pemikirannya sendiri hingga tanpa sadar ia sudah mendiamkan Iruka.

_**Tok tok tok!**_

Satu- satunya pintu di ruangan itu diketuk pelan lalu bergeser terbuka, menampakkan seorang wanita muda bermata _amethyst_ yang tertunduk malu dengan pipi merona.

"Ya, Hinata-sensei?", tanya Naruto memandang ingin tahu rekan kerjanya itu.

"A-ano, Naruto-sensei. U-ujiannya su-sudah si-siap di-dimulai. Mu-murid A-anda su-sudah me-me-menunggu da-dari tadi", ucap wanitu pelan dengan sangat tergagap.

"Oh!? _Ha'i, arigatou_. Aku akan segera ke sana", jawab Naruto dengan senyumnya yang paling menawan.

_**BLUSH!**_

Wajah perempuan itu semakin merah padam. Dengan tangan gemeteran ia menutup pintu kantor Naruto sambil pamit permisi. Naruto yang memang tidak peka dari sananya, hanya menatap bingung pintu kayu yang sudah tertutup itu. Ia tidak pernah mengerti mengapa Hinata selalu _blushing_ ataupun nyaris pingsan jika berada di dekatnya.

"Merepotkan...", gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, meminjam _trademark_ Shikamaru.

_/Moshi-moshi, Naruto? Kau tidak bermaksud mengabaikanku 'kan?/, _terdengar suara setengah keal Iruka.

Gawat, dia hampir lupa pembicaraannya dengan Iruka-sensei!

"Hehe... _Gomenasai_, iruka-sensei. Aku harus pergi untuk mengawasi langsung ujian hari ini. Nanti ku telepon lagi saja ya?_ Jaa ne_", ucap Naruto sambil mengambil beberapa berkas di mejanya.

_/ Sou ka? _Sayang sekali. _Jaa ne mou, Naru-chan~/, _ujar Iruka dengan nada_ sing a song _dan disusul kikikan geli oleh si empunya.

"_Urusai, jangan memanggilku Naru-chan, ttebayou!"_, sembur Naruto naik satu oktaf lalu melempar benda panjang itu tanpa ber-priketeleponan(?).

Dia sangat tidak suka jika penyakit akut Iruka yang itu mulai kambuh!

Demi pipi kempot ibunya, usia Naruto sudah dua-puluh-empat-tahun! Kenapa pula Iruka masih sempat memanggilnya seperti anak kecil?

Tapi alih-alih memaki-maki, bibir plum alami si pirang justru mengulum senyum cerah.

Iruka selalu mempunyai cara unik untuk membuatnya kembali semangat.

"Terima kasih, Iruka-sensei...", bisiknya kepada udara kosong.

Hanya saja, ia tetap tidak yakin bisa merubah Sesuke. Pemuda raven itu sudah terlalu dibutakan oleh dendam dan nafsu.

_**FLASHBACK END  
**_**.**

**Universitas Konoha, Ruang S-406  
Pukul 09.10 AM**

Ruangan berukuran sedang dengan kapasitas tiga-puluh-lima orang itu, didominasi oleh suara bunyi goresan pensil dan sibakkan kertas. Para mahasiswa tahun ketiga tampak mengernyit serius, mencoba menjawab soal-soal rumit yang diberikan oleh Dosen mereka yang bertampang lebih manis daripada gadis remaja.

_Hell_, dosen itu memang kelihatan masih seperti berusia tujuh belas tahun di mata orang-orang.

Terdapat jarak kurang lebih empat meter antara mahasiswa yang duduk di barisan paling depan dengan sang dosen ekonomi bisnis Namikaze Naruto. Namun tampaknya, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadari wajah merah padam dan nafas memburu sang dosen muda.

"Empph—"

'_I-ini..'_

"_Stop it, Teme!"_, geram Naruto rendah seraya mengertakkan giginya.

Pemuda itu terkekeh.

"_Nope, until you cum in front of your studenst..."_

Laki-laki pirang itu nyaris mendesah hebat saat sebuah tangan pucat dan besar meremas keras kejantanannya dari depan. Tangan pucat dan berotot milik seorang bocah SMA tahun terakhir yang sedang berlutut di belakang meja podium. Rasa tidak nyaman langsung berkumpul di bagian paling selatan tubuhnya, membuat tubuh ramping sang dosen langsung dibanjiri keringat.

Lalu tanpa membuka celana panjang Naruto, pemuda itu menggigit gundukan _semihard_ dari luar celana Naruto.

_**GASP!**_

'_Menggemaskan sekali...'_

"Khekhekhe, _your dick is hard like rock_, _Tou-chan_", ujar pemuda raven itu serendah bisikan sambil tersenyum miring.

"Ke-kenapa kau—bisa disini, Sasuke. Bukankah—hari ini kau juga ada ujian?", bisik Naruto nyaris sama pelannya.

"Hn, aku lebih suka ikut ujian di sini, tepat di selangkanganmu", jawabnya dengan mata kelam penuh nafsu.

Naruto mencengkram erat kedua sisi meja podium tinggi itu. Ia tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana siswa SMA seperti Sasuke bisa nyelonong masuk tanpa diketahui petugas keamanan. Dengan panik dosen muda itu menyapu pandangannya kepada semua mahasiswa yang masih berkonsentrasi mengerjakan soal, namun ternyata mereka sama sekali tidak terusik dengan bunyi desahan tertahan yang keluar dari mulutnya barusan.

_**Srek-srek! Ziiipp!**_

Pemuda raven itu melonggarkan ikat pinggangnya lalu menarik turun resleting celananya. Dengan sangat perlahan Sasuke menurunkan celana panjang ayahnya hingga teronggok terlupakan di lantai berdebu.

Sekilas Naruto bisa melihat kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegak bak tenda sirkus. Ia juga bisa merasakan boxernya mulai lembab dan basah. Tidak perlu seorang professor untuk menebak cairan apa yang membuat kondisinya seperti ini.

Sial, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa merespon Sasuke sampai sebegitunya?

Masih menggoda Naruto, kain penutup organ sensitif itu juga diturunkan Sasuke dengan perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian. Seolah takut jika bagian sensitif itu bisa kehilangan keindahannya jika tergores oleh sesuatu yang sedikit lebih kasar daripada kain sutera.

Saat kejantanan ayahnya akhirnya terbebas ke udara luar, Sasuke yang sedang berlutut itu langsung menarik pinggul sang ayah ke arahnya dan melahap miliknya bagai tidak ada hari esok. Kejantanannya dihisap, dijilat dan dikulum dengan bernafsu, sedangkan tangannya yang lain menggoda dua bola kembar yang pasrah menggantung di dekatnya.

Dosen muda itu bisa merasakan seringaian Sasuke saat lutut Naruto bergetar hebat nyaris ambruk. Tapi ia tahu, seorang Uchiha tidak akan berhenti jika tidak benar-benar puas. Lidah Sasuke menelusuri batang kemaluan Naruto secara vertical meninggalkan banyak jejak saliva di kedua sisinya. Dengan khikmad Sasuke menghisap pelan sebuah nadi yang berkedut-kedut ingin digoda. Membuat Dobenya refleks membalikkan mata saking nikmatnya.

Naruto harus membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Lidah dan mulut Sasuke terlalu terampil untuk diabaikan.

Sedetik kemudian ia merasakan kejantanannya dikelilingi benda hangat dan lembab, lalu kenikmatan itu bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah sengan perlahan. Mata dosen muda itu mengerlingkan ke bawah sana hanya untuk mendapati bahwa Sasuke benar-benar memberikan _blow job _di jam-jam seharusnya ia berkonsentrasi mengawas.

_**FUCK!**_

Nikmat sekali... Ditambah lagi kerlingan pemuda itu yang meraung ingin memuaskannya.

Ini sudah terlalu berlebihan untuk Naruto.

Kepala raven dengan rambut mencuat itu bergerak maju-mundur perlahan sesuai dengan irama nafas Naruto. Menghisap kuat di ujung dan mengecup pelan ujung kejantanannya yang seperti jamur, kemudian bergerak maju dan mundur lagi. Kedua tangannya yang nakal bergerak ke pinggul si pirang lalu bergerak memutar di belahan pantatnya yang sekal.

_**GASP!**_

Naruto terkesiap kaget, dua jari kasar dan kering menelusup ke dalam lubang analnya dan langsung menekan sebuah titik menonjol yang dipenuhi syaraf sensitif.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Naruto-sensei?", tanya suara seorang perempuan tiba-tiba dengan nada khawatir.

Sontak Naruto menoleh dengan ekspresi terkejut. Pandangannya sedikit kabur gara-gara tadi, namun ia tidak mungkin salah mendeteksi nada khawatir dari mahasiswi itu.

"Ah, i-iya. A-aku hanya—"

_**Sucking hard..**_

"sedikit—tidak enak badan. Ka-kalian—"

_**Sucking hard..**_

"la-lanjutkan saja mengerjakan soalnya", jawab Naruto dengan suara gemetar di tengah hisapan manis puteranya.

"Tapi wajah sensei merah sekali, keringatnya juga banyak. Apa sensei yakin tidak ingin pergi ke ruang kesehatan?", tanya mahasiswa yang lain, kali ini laki-laki.

"Buuu, jangan-jangan kau ingin ujian dibatalkan ya, Kunihisa!", ledek mahasiswa lain kepada teman sebangkunya.

Kelas itu meledak tertawa yang disusul dengusan sebal mahasiswa berkaca mata bulat yang dipanggil Kunihisa. Naruto ikut tersenyum dipaksakan, mencoba menutupi perasaan was-was yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. Hanya selang beberapa menit kelas itu kembali seperti sedia kala setelah satu diantara mereka mendesis keras agar tidak ribut.

Namun sayang masalah Naruto yang sebenarnya masih jauh dari beres, karena di bawah sana Sasuke semakin gencar melakukan _blow job_ yang sanggup membuat otaknya meledak.

Kepala bersurai raven itu bergerak cepat hingga menghasilkan bunyi kecipak basah. Di dalam mulutnya, lidah Sasuke menari-nari di sepanjang batang kejantanannya sementara jari ketiganya mulai melesak masuk ke dalam lubang kemerahan yang sudah berkedut-kedut mengundang.

"Eummhhhpp"

Pemuda itu benar-benar menyeringai iblis sekarang, tidak peduli jika Naruto sedang berada di depan murid-muridnya yang sedang khusyuk ujian. Sasuke berhenti mengulum kejantanan Naruto hanya untuk bergerak ke belakang tubuhnya, tanpa melepaskan ke tiga jari yang setia menancap di lubang syurgawi yang akan segera ia masuki.

Dengan badan sedikit membungkuk dan memastikan tubuhnya tersembunyi sempurna di belakang punggung sang dosen dan podium tinggi itu, Sasuke berbisik mesra kepada ayahnya.

"_Spread your legs for me, Tou-chan..."_

Hanya dengan suara itu Sasuke sanggup membuat ayahnya bergetar hebat.

Dengan lutut kirinya, pemuda itu membantu Naruto untuk mengangkangkan kedua kakinya. Lelaki pirang itu tidak menolak justru bergerak setengah membungkuk, membuat tubuh mereka berdua benar-benar tersembunyi di belakang podium.

Dalam hitungan detik, kejantanan besar dan berurat dan telah dipasangi alat pengaman akhirnya menyeruak masuk ke dalam lubang anal ayah tirinya. Sedangkan sang korban hanya bisa menancapkan kuku jarinya sendiri ke telapak tangannya nyaris berdarah, menahan setiap rasa perih dan panas yang diberikan putera bungsunya.

Digagahi di ruang kelas ujian yang hanya dihalangi oleh sebuah podium di depan para mahasiswanya, benar-benar tidak pernah terlintas di pikiran Naruto.

Tetapi anehnya, justru itu yang membuat laki-laki itu semakin terangsang dan menikmati setiap sodokan puteranya.

Naruto, sudah kehilangan kendali akan tubuhnya sendiri.

Lima belas menit kemudian cairan kental hangat berwarna putih menciprati bagian dalam podium.

.

**====kuchiharu===  
.**

_**Apartemen Uchiha-Namikaze  
Pukul 04.30 PM**_

"Enghh—Akhhh—ahhh", desah laki-laki pirang itu.

Lelehan saliva keluar dari sudut mulutnya yang setengah terbuka, sedangkan erangan dan desahan tak henti-henti keluar dari dari bibir yang sudah bengkak dan penuh dosa. Kedua kelopak matanya yang berwarna kecoklatan terpejam rapat, menahan rasa perih dan panas yang memenuhi lubang analnya.

Kejantanan besar itu merangsek masuk dan keluar dengan irama cepat, menghantam keras sebuah kelenjar yang membuat dirinya hampir gila. Berkali-kali ia memprotes namun berkali-kali pula bibirnya disegel oleh ciuman panas dan bergairah. Dua tahun ia melayani nafsu bejad remaja labil ini, tetapi sang bungsu Uchiha sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memberinya keringanan.

"Sa-sasuke, hentikan!—Eghh—ki-kita bahkan belum masuk ke dalam!", erangnya putus asa.

"Hn, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu, _Tou-chan_. Sekarang lebih baik, kau buka kakimu lebih lebar, agar lubang ketatmu yang lapar itu bisa kenyang setelah melahap milikku", sahutnya dengan seringai iblis.

Ya, setelah menyetubuhi ayahnya di ruangan kelas penuh mahasiswa, pemuda itu pulang hanya untuk menyambut ayahnya untuk disetubuhi lagi.

Rambut pirangnya awut-awutan, empat kancing kemejanya sudah terlepas setengah jam yang lalu, sedangkan dasinya sudah hilang entah kemana. Celananya bahkan belum terlepas sempurna, masih melorot sampai ke betis. Tetapi pemuda berambut raven bertelanjang dada di depannya sama sekali tidak merisaukan hal itu. Sasuke akan menelanjangi ayahnya yang manis ini saat ronde berikutnya.

Entah Naruto harus lega atau ketakutan, karena kamera CCTV di koridor itu rusak dua hari yang lalu dan para tetangganya di lantai itu lebih memilih pulang kampung untuk liburan musim panas. Hanya ada keluarga Uchiha-Namikaze di lantai apartemen mewah itu, dan Sasuke pasti sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal.

Sasuke semakin mengihimpit tubuh Naruto ke daun pintu, dengan kedua tangannya yang berotot, ia mengangkat pinggul ramping sang ayah lalu melingkarkan kedua kakinya ke pinggangnya sendiri. Laki-laki bersurai pirang itu mendesis nikmat saat dada bidang sang anak bergesekan dengan dua tonjolan kecil miliknya yang tengah tegang dan ereksi.

"Akhh—Sasuke—akhh—enakk!", desah Naruto lupa diri.

Sial, pemuda raven ini selalu bisa membuatnya hilang kendali!

Naruto tidak pernah merasa tubuhnya begitu penuh, utuh dan luar biasa terangsang. Salahkan istrinya yang selalu kerja lembur dan menolak untuk berhubungan badan, laki-laki ini akhirnya pasrah ketika anak bungsu sang istri melecehkannya setiap malam.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat melihat ekspresi mengundang sang ayah tiri. Dengan tatapan sayu dan bibir merah merekah serta manik saphir yang seolah memohon kepadanya untuk kembali diperkosa, Sasuke semakin bernafsu menanamkan benihnya dalam-dalam.

Tidak sabaran, pemuda itu mengalungkan kedua tangan sang ayah ke lehernya, lalu tanpa izin membungkam bibir bengkak itu lagi dalam lumatan dan pangutan-pangutan panas.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya agar semakin leluasa mengakses rongga hangat dan lembab yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan itu. Dengan penuh gairah, daging tak bertulang itu mengajak lidah sang ayah untuk berdansa, bertukar saliva dan bergulat dengan seru, memperebutkan posisi yang sudah pasti akan ia menangkan.

Setelah puas, mulutnya beralih menjilati dagu dan rahang sang ayah, berhenti di perpotongan leher lalu mengigitnya keras bagai anjing kelaparan.

Jilat, hisap, gigit, hentak!

_**THRUST!**_

Sasuke melakukan apapun agar ayah tirinya kembali terlena dalam tiap ciuman dan rasa sakit yang ia berikan di bawah sana. Tubuh ramping dengan pakaian berantakan itu terhentak-hentak ke atas tiap kali Sasuke melesakkan kejantannya yang besar.

Ia tidak bisa memungkiri betapa lubang syurgawi sang ayah begitu pandai memanja kejantanannya. Otot-otot yang ternyata fleksibel itu menjepitnya erat, lalu memberikan kehangatan di tiap mikro detik penyatuan meraka.

Tubuh ini berbalut kulit tan eksotis ini akan ia jamah sampai seluruh tulangnya remuk, sampai paru-parunya berhenti berhenti memasok udara, dan sampai mereka berdua mati.

"Ughh—tubuhmu nikmat sekali, _Tou-chan_! Aku bersumpah tidak akan berhenti menyodomi anusmu!", racau si pemuda.

Ia tahu, _Tou-chan_ nya yang manis tidak akan pernah bisa menolak kenikmatan yang ia tawarkan.

"Kau suka, eh?"

_**THRUST!**_

"Kau suka saat penisku menyodok lubang anusmu, _Tou-chan_?"

_**THRUST!**_

"Jawab aku, manis..",

_**THRUST!**_

"Jawab aku..."

"Memohon padaku..."

"Dan aku akan memuaskanmu sampai pagi menjelang...", desis Sasuke seduktif sambil mengigit dua tonjolan sensitif dari luar kemeja ayahnya.

Hn, ibunya pasti akan heran karena bercak merah di tubuh suaminya semakin banyak. Tapi biarlah, Sasuke tidak keberataan menggantikan posisi ibunya untuk melayani si pirang dengan bokong _sexy_ ini, pikirnya sinting.

"Ya—Akhh—Sasuke!—Aghh! Sodok papa terus, sayang, hamili papa. Papa akan memberikanmu banyak adik untukmu", ujar Naruto tak kalah sintingnya. Nafsu dan gairah sudah menghalangi semua akal sehat Naruto.

"Ya, _Tou-chan_ aku akan menghamilimu. Aku akan mempunyai anak sekaligus adik yang banyak!", ucapnya semakin sinting.

Banyak orang sinting di dunia ini.

"Gahhh—akhhh—disana—perkosa papa, Sasuke!"

Dan mereka berdua hanya sebagian kecil diantaranya.

Tidak perlu diminta dua kali, pemuda raven kembali menggenjot _single hole_ sang ayah. Membuat tubuh ramping dan lebih kecil itu menggelinjang liar sambil meneriakkan namanya.

Sasuke menyeringai puas, ia tidak mungkin bisa lebih senang daripada ini. Lahar putih sang ayah menyembur ke perut _sixpac_-nya yang terekspos jelas, sedangkan kejantannya di tubuh sang ayah semakin dicengkram erat oleh otot-ototnya. Selang beberapa detik, cairan hangat menyembur ke dalam perut Naruto lalu memenuhi setiap sudut rectumnya.

Ini pertama kalinya mereka bersenggama tanpa alat pengaman, dan mereka berdua sangat menyukai sensasinya.

Tubuh ramping yang sepuluh senti lebih pendek itu akhirnya terkulai lemas dalam dekapan Sasuke, samar-samar ia bisa mendengar dengkuran halus dan nafas hangat si pirang di lehernya.

_Ah, Tou-chan_ nya memang sangat manis.

Dan suffix _chan_ memang cocok melekat padanya.

_**.  
====kuchiharu====  
.**_

_**Esok Hari, Pukul 06.30 AM  
Apartemen Uchiha-Namikaze**_

'_Sial, badanku sakit semua!'_, batin Naruto histeris sambil memegangi bokongnya.

Naruto menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk mengeluarkan cairan kental yang memenuhi rektumnya di kamar mandi. Hanya Kami-sama dan Sasuke sendiri yang tahu berapa kali pemuda itu klimaks di dalam tubuhnya. Bahkan sampai sekarang, Naruto masih bisa merasakan keberadaan sisa cairan itu.

Si pirang itu ingat betul, bahwa ia langsung pingsan segera setelah klimaks pertama. Tetapi mengapa cairan di dalam rectumnya tidak habis-habis keluar?

Sungguh, ia tidak yakin bisa bertahan jika lebih ini.

Tidak dicintai Mikoto, diperkosa Sasuke. Fakta bahwa ia menikmati disetubuhi putera bungsu Mikoto membuatnya merasa jijik terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Karena tidak mendapakan nafkah batin, akhirnya nasibnya berakhir seperti pelacur.

Malas berpikir lebih jauh, akhirnya laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju meja makan dengan sedikit tertatih. Untungnya di tengah-tengah keadaannya yang paling buruk, pewaris utama klan Namikaze itu masih bisa menyiapkan nasi, sup miso, telur dadar gulung, tumis sayur mayur serta jus jeruk dan jus tomat.

Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya saat membayangkan wajah Mikoto begitu melihat hasil karyanya pagi ini. Wanita itu pergi kerja lembur tadi malam, dan berjanji akan pulang ke rumah sebelum sarapan.

"Memikirkan ku, _Tou-chan_?"

_**DEG!**_

Seketika itu pula tubuhnya tegang dan kaku, kapan Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya? Nafas laki-laki pirang itu mulai tak karuan saat dua tangan pucat sang putera memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Bibir yang sama yang menciumi tubuhnya semalam, kini menciumi cuping telinganya lalu lidahnya bergerak melingkar di sekitar lubang telinga itu. Geli namun memabukkan, sapuan lidah itu mengalirkan aliran listrik yang lagi-lagi membuatnya gemetaran.

Dua tahun disapa secara intim seperti ini, tidak sekali pun membuat Naruto merasa terbiasa.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku tidak suka jika bangun sendirian tanpamu", desis Sasuke semakin mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Naruto merasakan benda _semihard _itu menusuk belahan pantatnya. Tangan berbalut kulit alabaster itu kemudian meremas-remas benda kenyal itu sedangkan tangannya yang lain menggengam kejantanan Naruto lewat bawah selangkangannya.

"Mmmh—haahh..", desah Naruto tak tertahankan.

Meskipun begitu, ia tetap tidak mau kalah dari Sasuke. Naruto tahu betul kebiasaan pemuda ini, ia akan menggoda Naruto habis-habisan sampai Naruto bertekuk lutut memohon melakukan _morning sex_ dengannya.

"Sa-suke hentikan! Bu-bukankah kau harus segera ke sekolah?"

"Hm? Aku ingin membolos saja. Aku ingin bersama papa lagi seharian ini", ucapnya dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat lalu menghisap kuat titik sensitif di leher Naruto.

"Eummhh—hahhh—hen-hentikan—aku mohon!", pinta Naruto putus asa. Ia sudah sangat malu jika harus mengingat kejadian kemarin, apalagi jika suara erangan erotisnya terdengar lagi pagi ini.

Tangan kanan Sasuke bergerak ke bawah memanja kejantanan Naruto, sementara tangan kirinya mencubit dan memilintir tonjolan sensitif dari luar kemejanya.

Kedua pipi Naruto memanas dan rona merah padam muncul. Bukannya berhenti, Sasuke justru semakin tergoda untuk mencium dan menjilat pipi _chubby_ ayahnya. Kejantanannya yang sudah mulai ereksi sempurna, menggesek-gesek belahan pantat _sexy_ sang ayah.

"Euhh—ahhh—akhhh—Sasuke!"

Desahan sang ayah tak lagi bisa dibendung. Meskipun pakaian mereka masih lengkap, tetapi hal itu tidak cukup untuk menghentikan aliran panas yang menggelitik birahinya.

"_Spread your legs for me, Tou-chan!"_, ucapnya dengan nada memerintah. Lalu—

_**GREP! BRAKK!**_

Sasuke menjambak rambut Naruto dan mendorongnya hingga pipi laki-laki itu menyentuh sisi meja lain. Dengan terburu-buru pemuda itu membuka ikat pinggang ayahnya lalu menurunkan celana panjang beserta dalamannya hingga sebatas paha.

"Lepaskan, Teme! Apa kau masih belum puas dengan yang semalam!"

"Hn, mana mungkin aku puas..."

_**GASP!**_

Naruto terkesiap saat kejantanannya diremas kuat, laki-laki pirang itu mengatupkan rahangya rapat-rapat, mencegah desahan nikmat yang ingin ia keluarkan. Sasuke tidak mau kalah, badannya membungkuk, ia mengulum cuping Naruto, menjilatnya lalu turun ke tengkuk Naruto dan menggigit-gigit kecil meninggalkan bercak merah baru.

"Kau cantik, _Tou-chan_. Tubuh _sexy_mu membuat penisku langsung mengeras, kau merasakannya, eh?". Pemuda itu menyambar tangan Naruto lalu mendaratkannya ke benda kebanggaannya yang sudah sekeras batu.

"Sa-sasuke—",

Nafas Naruto tercekat.

"Lalu lubang ketat dan hangat ini—". Sasuke memasukkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya untuk melakukan persiapan.

Cairan lengket yang tidak berhasil dikeluarkan Naruto pagi tadi, tiba-tiba langsung mengalir.

"Aghh—a-ku masih sakit! Keluarkan!"

Tak peduli, pemuda itu menggerakkan jari-jari itu ke sembarang arah dan membuat gerakan menggunting. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa jarinya yang masih kering dan kasar bisa menyakiti laki-laki yang sedang dihimpitnya.

"Lubangmu yang sudah penuh sperma ini setiap detik menggodaku untuk aku masuki sampai robek dan berdarah. Kau hanya milikku, milikku seorang. Aku akan membunuh siapapun yang berani menyentuhmu, _Tou-chan_!", bisiknya tepat ke telinga Naruto yang membuat laki-laki itu merinding ngeri.

_"Lets make loves, papa!"_, perintahnya mutlak.

Ck, padahal ia sudah menyutubuhi Naruto hingga menjelang pagi, tapi bagaimana mungkin lubang syurgawi itu masih tetap sempit dan ketat seolah masih perawan?

Tapi ia tidak mengeluh. Ia akan menikmati setiap desah nikmat dan jerit kesakitan ayah tirinya ini.

Naruto bergetar hebat, peluh dingin membasahi dahi dan pelipisnya. Obsesi Sasuke terhadapnya membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati.

Apakah ini karma? Karma karena telah memaksa Mikoto untuk menikah dengannya? Sehingga ia harus rela selamanya dijadikan pemuas nafsu oleh anak berandalan ini?

"Argghhhhh!", jerit Naruto keras.

Dengan mudah Sasuke menemukan titik yang bisa membuat pikiranya _blank_ sesaat.

'_Kusso, apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_, batin Naruto putus asa. Ia akan lupa diri begitu Sasuke menyodok-nyodok titik sensitif itu. Pemuda ini tahu betul kelemahan Naruto.

Sasuke menjilat bibirnya sendiri, setiap detik bersama Naruto selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar antusias. Melalui ekor matanya, ia bisa melihat setitik kemarahan bercampur nafsu di mata sebening kristal safir itu

"Kau ingin segera ke menu utama, hm?"

"Brengsek kau, anak kurang ajar!", sembur Naruto murka, namun hanya disambut kekehan iblis si pelaku.

"Kau baru mengatakan itu setelah aku memperkosamu selama hampir dua tahun? Memakiku setelah cairan spermamu menyembur di depan murid-muridmu? Hn, kau sangat naif, _Tou-chan_—"

"—begitu naif sampai kau tidak sadar bahwa kau lah yang menyebabkanku seperti ini!", ucapnya dengan nada tajam.

Jantung Naruto tertohok. Ia bisa merasakan hawa kebencian dan kemarahan dari pemuda itu.

Memang dirinya yang salah, memanfaatkan kondisi keuangan Sharingan corp. yang sedang terpuruk, lalu menawarkan pinjaman dari bank keluarganya. Tentu saja dengan syarat, agar Mikoto mau menikah dengannya.

"_Tadaima..."_

Suara feminim lembut yang sarat akan rasa lelah sampai ke telinga mereka berdua. Dengan terburu-buru, Naruto bangkit dengan bertumpu pada kedua lengannya sekaligus mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh.

Sasuke hanya bergumam tidak jelas seperti biasa, lalu berjalan malas menuju kursinya.

Secepat yang ia bisa, Naruto membetulkan celana panjang dan kemejanya lalu menyisir rambutnya dengan jari tangan. Naruto yakin dirinya pasti sangat berantakan sekarang, tetapi ia harus mencoba tampil sebaik mungkin di depan sang istri. Mikoto bisa terkena serangan jantung jika tahu apa yang dilakukan puteranya pada suaminya.

"_Okaeri_, Mikoto-san!", sahut Naruto dengan cengiran lebar. Laki-laki itu berjalan riang mendekati wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang yang juga ikut tersenyum ke arahnya.

Ah, melihat senyum Mikoto rasanya setiap penderitaan Naruto langsung sirna.

Masih dengan cengiran bodohnya, Naruto mengambil tas yang disandang Mikoto lalu meletakkan di meja dekat pintu.

Sebutir keringat mengalir di wajah istrinya yang putih pucat, ia tampak letih dan kelelahan. Lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya juga semakin besar sejauh yang Naruto ingat.

"Kelihatannya kau sangat lelah, Mikoto-san. Kau mau aku mengantarmu ke kamarmu? Atau kau ingin memakan sesuatu dulu", tanya Naruto cemas.

Mikoto hanya menggeleng lemah lalu mengaitkan lengannya di lengan Naruto, berpegangan pada laki-laki itu. Dia tampak bisa ambruk setiap saat, membuat Naruto jadi semakin mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit kelelahan karena proyek baru itu. Bisa tolong antar aku ke kamarku, Naruto-kun?", pinta Mikoto lembut.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya bingung namun dua detik kemudian mengangguk bersemangat dengan senyum cerah. Ini pertama kalinya Mikoto memanggilnya 'Naruto-kun' lagi, seperti saat ia menjadi guru lesnya ketika masih kanak-kanak.

_**KREKK! PRANG!**_

Kedua pasangan suami istri itu terlonjak kaget, dan refleks menoleh ke arah sumber suara memekakan telinga tadi.

"Sasuke!", teriak Mikoto panik dan langsung menghambur ke arah putera bungsunya.

Tangan kanan pemuda raven itu berlumuran cairan merah, sementara beberapa pecahan gelas kaca tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai. Tampaknya Sasuke mencengkram gelas itu terlalu erat hingga membuatnya pecah dan melukai tangannya sendiri.

Apa anak itu begitu kuat? Padahal gelas kaca yang naruto pakai cukup tebal.

Satu hal sudah pasti, pemuda Uchiha ini memang sangat mengerikan.

Mikoto yang dibimbing naluri seorang ibu, langsung menyeret Sasuke ke arah wastafel. Ia membersihkan pecahan kaca di tangan Sasuke dengan air mengalir lalu buru-buru mencari antiseptic di dalam lemari P3K. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak sadar akan tatapan mematikan si bungsu Uchiha yang diberikan kepada ayah tirinya.

Sementara itu, Naruto cuma bisa berdiri mematung dengan wajah sepucat tembok. Nyalinya menciut di bawah aura gelap dan mengintimidasi milik Sasuke, pemuda raven itu kelihatan siap membunuhnya kapan saja.

Apakah Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa menerimanya? Apakah ia begitu membenci Naruto? Apakah baginya Naruto hanya ayah tiri bodoh yang gampang dipermainkan oleh anak tirinya sendiri?

'_Apakah aku begitu tidak pantas bersanding dengan ibumu, Sasuke?'_, batin Naruto perih dengan sorot mata terluka. Kelopak matanya mengerjap-ngerjap cepat menahan air mata yang memaksa keluar.

"A-aku berangkat duluan! _Iterasai.._", gagapnya dengan suara tercekat.

Mikoto menatap suaminya bingung namun tidak berkata apapun.

Laki-laki bersurai pirang itu kemudian menyambar sebuah tas kerja yang ia letakkan di dekat meja. Dan tanpa memandang keduanya lagi, Naruto menutup pintu keluar dengan debam pelan.

_**.  
====kuchiharu====  
.**_

_**Seminggu kemudian**_

'_Ck, dimana kau, Dobe?'_

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mondar-mandir gelisah di depan ruang kerja Naruto di Universitas Konoha. Pasalnya, si pirang bodoh yang selalu menghantui setiap mimpi basahnya sudah satu minggu ini tidak kembali ke apartemen mereka. Dan yang paling membuatnya tidak mengerti adalah surat cerai yang dikirimkan Naruto kepada ibunya tiga hari yang lalu.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana, perasaannya campur aduk jika memikirkan si pirang bodoh itu.

Frustasi, marah, benci, bergairah dan mungkin—cinta?

Aishhh, apa benar ia sudah jatuh cinta?

_**DUAKK!**_

Dengan tangannya yang masih berbalut perban, Sasuke memukul daun pintu hingga terdengar bunyi gebrakan keras. Semua orang dalam radius sepuluh-meter terlonjak hingga beberapa senti karena kaget. Laki-laki bersurai hitam dengan keriput(?) di dekatnya hanya memandang retakan di pintu dengan sorot tertarik, seolah menaksir harganya jika ia jual ke tukang loak.

Oh, tapi beberapa mahasiswa yang berpapasan dengan mereka tampaknya berpikir halian lain. Semuanya ngeloyor dengan langkah lebar berusaha membuat jarak sejauh mungkin dari bungsu Uchiha yang sedang mengamuk.

.  
_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Apartemen Uchiha-Namikaze  
Seminggu lalu**_

Dengan telaten Mikoto membalut luka menganga yang ada di telapak tangan Sasuke. Ia sangat heran, ketika anak bungsunya tidak memberikan reaksi sama sekali kita ia menotolkan cairan _iodine_ dengan cukup keras ke lukanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Mendesah pelan, ibu dua anak itu akhirnya menempelkan plester agar perbannya tidak mudah terbuka.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Sasuke-kun?", tanya sang ibu dengan nada lembut. Ia selalu cemas setiap kali anaknya besikap seperti lemari es.

"Hn"

"Berhenti bergumam tidak jelas dan jawab pertanyaan Kaa-san! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau dengan Naruto?", lanjut Mikoto, kali ini dengan nada tegas.

Sasuke mendelik ke arah ibunya namun mulutnya tetap bungkam tak mau bicara. Alih-alih menuruti perkataan sang ibu, pemuda itu justru bangkit berdiri menuju pintu kemana Naruto menghilang tadi.

Dalam waktu singkat Sasuke mencapai pintu itu dan berniat meraih kenopnya, namun pertanyaan sang ibu sontak membuat tangannya membeku di udara.

"Kau mencintai Naruto 'kan, eh? Bercak merah yang Kaa-san lihat di tubuhnya kau yang memberikannya?"

Pemuda yang baru berusia delapan belas tahun mengepalkan tangannya erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Ya, Uchiha Mikoto bukan orang bodoh. Ia pasti tahu bahwa Sasuke sudah melecehkan suaminya selama dua tahun terakhir.

Pemuda itu berbalik, menunjukkan seringai keji kepada ibunya sendiri. Matanya berkilat bagai lidah api yang siap menantang sang ibu untuk berduel hingga mati.

"Jika, ya—memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan, Kaa-san?", ucap Sasuke dengan nada suara yang diulur-ulur.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, ibunya justru mendengus geli.

"Apa ada yang lucu?", tanya Sasuke sewot.

"Ah, tidak terlalu", jawab Mikoto sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya seperti mengusir lalat.

"Kau terjebak pada permainanmu sendiri, eh? Kaa-san berani bertaruh, kau memaksakan _kehendakmu_ kepada Naruto yang kaukira akan cukup membuatnya menceraikan Kaa-san", ujar sang ibu dengan senyum manis yang menurut Sasuke sangat menyebalkan.

"Hn", gumam Sasuke.

"Sasuke...", bujuknya kepada si bungsu. "Kaa-san memang sempat marah dan membencinya di awal pernikahan kami, tapi tidakkah kau melihat niat tulus Naruto untuk membahagiakan keluarga kita? Dibandingkan kau dan Kaa-san, Naruto lah yang paling menderita, dia pasti sangat merasa bersalah karena sudah memaksa Kaa-san untuk menikah dengannya, barangkali itu yang memicu sikap pasrahnya atas semua perlakuanmu", ujar Mikoto dengan pandangan penuh arti.

Sasuke mendecih kesal karena ibunya lagi-lagi memasang tampang _aku-tahu-segalanya_.

Tetapi perkataan itu pula lah yang membuat hatinya bergeliat tidak nyaman.

Laki-laki berisik itu selalu memberikan cengiran bodoh pada setiap orang yang dijumpainya termasuk Sasuke. Tidak ada yang menyangka jika dibalik topeng itu, Namikaze Naruto ternyata telah menderita sendirian. Membayangkan kembali sorot mata terluka si pemilik saphir tadi, membuat dada Sasuke serasa tertohok.

Meski dihina separah apapun, biasanya Naruto tidak akan menatapnya sampai seperti itu.

Sasuke tidak suka ini.

Perasaan sesak ini—terlalu menyakitkan.

Ia lebih suka saat Naruto tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

_**Kriett!**_

"Uchiha tidak akan patah arah hanya karena ditolak, _Baka-Otouto!_".

Seorang laki-laki dengan sosok yang sangat familiar tiba-tiba nyelonong masuk tanpa permisi ke dalam ruang makan tempat Sasuke dan ibunya berada. Laki-laki dengan tanda lahir mirip keriput itu melangkah santai melewati pintu ruangan yang memang tidak dikunci.

Si bungsu Uchiha men-_deathglare_ si pendatang baru berkeriput itu, namun ibunya malah tersenyum lebar sambil menjulurkan tangan hendak menghadiahinya pelukan sayang dan teriakan cempreng khas ibu-ibu arisan.

"Anak sulungkuuuuu~, Kaa-san kangen sekaliiii!"

_**FLASHBACK END  
.**_

"Haa.. Ini membosankan, sudah kesekian kalinya kita nongkrong di depan kantor _Tou-chan_, Sasuke. Apa kau yakin dia akan datang kemari?"

"Hn", _'—Sebenarnya tidak..'_

"Bagaimana jika pergi ke kedai ramen Ichiraku saja? Bukankah Tou-chan adalah pelanggan setia di sana?

"Hn", _'—Kau pikir aku tidak mencobanya, baka!'_

"Atau pergi ke kedai dango saja, sekalian aku ajak Kyu-chan~ sensei. Dia 'kan masih sepupu Tou-chan~"

"Hn", _'—Itu sih maumu!'_

"Ah, aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau kita menyewa anjing Inuzuka untuk mencari keberadaan Tou-chan! Itu ide brilian, sudah kuduga aku memang genius!", cerocos Itachi ngaco.

Sulung Uchiha itu terus berbangga diri sambil menyunggingkan seringai aneh sehingga membuat sang adik melotot horror.

"Baka, Aniki!"

"Oi!"

Sasuke tidak mau ambil pusing dengan tingkah kakaknya yang kelewat OOC, obsidian miliknya beralih menyusuri daerah lain hingga menemukan sosok seorang wanita yang selalu mengekori ayahnya seperti anak bebek di seberang ruangan.

"Ikut aku, Aniki!"

"A-apa?!", panggil sang kakak. Dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh pemuda yang hanya lebih tua dua tahun itu menyusul Sasuke menuju ruangan kecil tidak jauh dari ruang kerja Naruto.

Begitu mereka sampai di depan pintu, Sasuke nyelonong masuk ke dalam ruangan itu disusul oleh Aniki-nya dan dengan kecepatan tak terduga, mengunci mereka bertiga dari dalam.

Manik _amethyst_ wanita bermarga Hyuga itu langsung membulat panik karena dipojokkan oleh dua laki-laki keren berwajah tampan. Hinata tidak bisa menahan diri untuk merona, entah mengapa kejadian yang menimpanya ini mengingatkan Hinata tentang adegan dewasa fanfic _threesome_ yang banyak diflame oleh orang-orang.

"A-apa yang ka-kalian inginkan?", tanya Hinata salah tingkah masih dengan wajah merah padam

"Apa kau tahu dimana Naruto sekarang?", tanya Sasuke watados. Dua lengan berototnya menyilang di depan dada, menuntut jawaban langsung.

"Na-naruto-sensei?!", pekik Hinata bingung. Apa hubungan Naruto-kun dengan dua pemuda itu? Apa ini alasan mengapa Naruto memilih mengerjakan tugasnya di hotel tempat ia menginap?

"A-aku ti-tidak tahu, di-dia cuti beberapa hari lalu!", bohong Hinata. Padahal baru kemarin ia bertemu Naruto untuk menyerah nilai ujian yang baru saja ia rekap.

Pemuda raven itu menyipit mengerikan ke arah Hinata, lalu berjalan mendekat bagai srigala yang akan memangsa buruannya. Sadar akan sang adik yang berniat mencabik-cabik wanita malang itu untuk dimasukkan ke dalam kotak korek api, Itachi maju ke depan mengambil alih proses introgasi dengan cara yang paling menyenangkan.

"Ah, maafkan kami, sensei. Otouto-ku ini hanya terlalu khawatir jika _Tou-chan_ kami tersandung oleh penguin tersesat atau hal konyol sejenisnya", ujar Itachi dengan senyum _charming-_nya yang bisa membuat hati author meleleh.

Sedangkan sang adik hanya bisa melotot ngeri, menahan diri agar tidak muntah di tempat gara-gara melihat akal bulus kakaknya.

"_Tou-chan_?", sahut Hinata kaget apalagi dengan tambahan embel-embel _chan_ itu. Naruto sudah menikah dan punya anak sebesar ini? Apa orang-orang ini sudah gila?

Menyadari tatapan curiga perempuan itu, Itachi hanya menggaguk sok maklum padahal di dalam hatinya ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi menemui rubah manisnya yang aduhai.

"Oh, kami bukan anak kandungnya, _Tou-chan_ menikah dengan ibu kami dua tahun lalu. Acara pernikahannya digelar dengan sangat sederhana, hanya kerabat dekat saja yang tahu akan hal ini. Beliau pergi tanpa memberi kabar beberapa hari lalu, dan itu membuat ibu kami sangat khawatir. Kami hanya ingin menjadi anak berbakti untuk orang tua kami selagi kami masih hidup. Bisakah Anda, err—", Itachi menggantung kata-katanya di udara, memberi isyarat bahwa ia tidak tahu nama dosen wanita itu.

"Hyu-hyuga Hinata", sahut sang dosen, benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata gara-gara informasi mengejutkan yang sulit ia cerna.

"Hyuga-sensei~", bisik Itachi merdu bagai kepada seorang kekasih.

"Sudikah kiranya wanita secantik dirimu memberitahukan dimana _Tou-chan_ kami berada? Alangkah indahnya dunia ini jika anak yatim malang seperti kami bisa menemukan sosok seorang ayah lagi", ucap Itachi dengan nada sedih palsu yang memuakkan.

_**BLUSH!**_

Astaga, apakah pemuda ini baru saja _flirting_ kepadanya. Dia mungkin beberapa tahun lebih muda dari Hinata, tapi kharismanya sangat berbeda dengan Naruto-kun, begitu dewasa dan mempesona.

"Na-naruto-sensei ada di hotel Konoha", jawab Hinata malu-malu dengan kepala tertunduk.

Sasuke mendecih kesal pada Anikinya dan langsung membuka pintu untuk angkat kaki dari ruangan itu. Rasanya lebih baik melihat Aniki-nya membantai seluruh klan Uchiha daripada harus melihatnya merayu perempuan dengan kata-kata lebay seperti itu.

Sangat tidak Uchiha sekali.

"Terima kasih, Hyuga-sensei. Kami tidak akan melupakan budi baikmu", ujar Itachi sambil membungkuk hormat.

Pemuda itu hendak menyusul adiknya, namun sebuah tangan feminim sang dosen menahan lengan bajunya.

"Tu-tunggu!", ujar Hinata. "Si-siapa namamu? A-apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi?", tanya Hinata penuh harap.

"Namaku Uchiha Itachi, tapi maaf sekali aku lebih tertarik pada sensei galak berambut orange", ucap Itachi sumringah sama sekali tidak sadar dengan serangan cengo yang di alami wanita itu.

Itachi menyeringai aneh sebelum ia berbalik pergi, meninggalkan Hinata yang _jaw-drop_ berat di belakangnya. Dalam hati, wanita itu merutuki author yang lagi-lagi memberinya peran untuk menebarkan kacang garing.

Jauh di seberang lautan, di sebuah negeri antah berantah, seorang gadis yang tengah berhadapan dengan tumpukan berkas yang harus diinventaris tampak suram seperti mayat hidup. Lalu dua detik kemudian—

"HATCHUUUUUUHHH!"

'_Ada yang ngomongin gue nih kayaknya'_, batin author pede.

_**.  
====kuchiharu====  
.**_

_**Konoha Hotel, Bar Club  
Pukul 07.30 PM**_

"Dia ada di sana, merajuk terus semenjak tiga jam yang lalu", ujar seorang manager _club_ sambil melayangkan jempolnya ke arah laki-laki pirang yang terkulai lesu di meja bar.

Laki-laki pirang yang sudah sangat mengundang perhatian itu tersenyum aneh ke arah boneka penguin yang ada di sampingnya. Ia mengelus-ngelus bulu si penguin dengan penuh sayang, mencium kedua matanya bergantian lalu memeluknya di dada seperti anak kecil.

"_Hiks_... Mikoto-san.. Kau cantik sekali... _Hiks_.."

Sayang hal itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik, dengan geram laki-laki itu tiba-tiba membanting-banting bonekanya ke meja bar yang penuh botol minuman.

"Kau jahat, Mikoto-san! Aku kurang apa?! Aku ganteng, kaya dan bokongku bohai! Kata anak bungsumu yang brengsek itu aku juga sangat hebat di ranjang! Jadi, apa sebenarnya kekuranganku!", teriak Naruto seraya melempar boneka tanpa dosa itu ke lantai lalu dengan murka menginjak-nginjaknya.

Sontak perkataan itu membuat pipi pucat si Uchiha bungsu merona dan mengundang tawa renyah sang kakak.

"Berisik kau, baka Aniki!", ketus Sasuke.

"Kau harus berjuang lebih keras lagi untuk menaklukan _Tou-chan_ kita, Otouto!", ujarnya dengan seringai mengejek.

Uchiha Sasuke men_-deathglare_, Uchiha Itachi memegang perutnya menahan tawa. Dan seorang manager yang tentu saja bukan seorang Uchiha memandang sebal dua kakak-beradik yang menurutnya aneh itu, sama sekali tidak paham dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Terserah mau bagaimanapun caranya, bawa laki-laki Namikaze pemabuk itu pergi. Dia sudah membuat banyak pelanggan kami kabur. Kalau saja kakeknya bukan pemilik hotel ini, aku pasti sudah menendangnya keluar dari seminggu lalu!", sembur sang manager.

Itachi mengangguk sopan sedangkan Sasuke hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Pemuda yang baru berusia delapan-belas-tahun itu mendekati ayahnya yang kelihatan sedang patah hati.

"Tou-chan Dobe!", panggil Sasuke

"Eh?"

Tubuh laki-laki pirang itu berbalik hingga keduanya saling berhadapan.

Sasuke memperhatikan setiap ekspresi yang berubah dari wajah mungil itu. Awalnya Naruto menatapnya terkejut seperti baru melihat spesies langka, kemudian manik saphir itu menyipit sampai segaris dengan mulut komat-kamit.

Apa yang dipikirkan si Dobe ini? Apa Naruto mengaggapnya setan atau makhluk astral lain? Meskipun hal itu bisa dibenarkan juga, karena Sasuke adalah iblis bertubuh manusia jika mempertimbangan faktor nepsongnya.

_**Ctak!**_

Perempatan jalan bebas hambatan tercetak jelas di dahinya yang pucat.

"Dobe"

"HIEEEE! Jadi kau memang si Teme itu!", teriak Naruto histeris sembari menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahnya.

"Hn. Lucu sekali. Kau tidak mengenaliku? Padahal aku selalu menghangatkan tempat tidurmu setiap malam", ujarnya dengan tersenyum miring.

Uap imajiner keluar dari hidung dan kepala pirang Dobenya, wajah manisnya benar-benar merah seperti kepiting rebus. Dengan langkah sempoyongan laki-laki itu semakin mendekat ke arah Sasuke sehingga mereka hanya berjarak kurang dari setengah meter sekarang.

Sasuke bisa melihat garis feminim di wajah ayahnya, hidungnya yang mungil terpasang sempurna di tengah dua pipi _chubby-_nyayang menggemaskan. Rambut pirangnya sudah sedikit kusam dan berantakan, Sasuke jadi ingin tahu bagaimana tekstur rambut itu sekarang di jemarinya?

Namun sebelum si raven bisa melancarkan niatnya, Naruto mendaratkan jari telunjuknya tepat ke hidung Sasuke lalu menyentul-nyentulnya dengan kasar.

"Semuanya gara-gara kau, anak kurang ajar! .._hiks.._", tuduh Naruto sambil cegukan parah.

"Gara-gara kau penguin Madagaskar kesayanganku bisa kabur dari kebun binatang! .._hiks.. _Gara-gara kau bentuk negara kita tercinta jadi mirip kuda laut! .._hiks.. _Gara-gara kau juga sebagian besar muridku tidak lulus ujian! .._hiks.. _Kau anak-ayam-bajingan-kecil-jahat-menjijikan!", serapah Naruto.

Baiklah, sekarang ia yakin ayah tirinya mengidap bipolar jika sedang mabuk.

Naruto cegukan berkali-kali, namun ia sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Sasuke.

"Ck, kau membuatku repot saja, Tou-chan!", ujar pemuda itu dengan nada berat yang menggoda.

Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu meraup bibir mungil itu tanpa permisi, ia semakin memperdalam ciumannya dengan menekan tengkuk sang ayah ke arahnya. Rasa manis _brandy _berhasil ia kecap, cukup banyak hingga ia harus menjilat bibirnya sendiri setelah ciumannya terlepas.

"Kita pulang!", perintahnya singkat.

"He-he-heh-hei!"

Sasuke membungkuk dan mengangkat tubuh seringan bulu itu untuk ditempatkan di pundak. Laki-laki yang ia panggul menjambak-jambak rambutnya sedangkan kakinya bergerak-gerak memberontak.

_**Spank! **_

Tanpa tahu malu pemuda itu menampar pantat ayahnya di depan umum lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Brengsek! Berani-beraninya kau memukul bokongku yang sexy! Aku bukan karung beras, Teme! Turunkan aku! Turunkan aku sekarang juga!", teriaknya sambil meronta-ronta.

_**Spank! Spank! **_

"Tenang saja, Dobe. Aku tidak akan berpaling meskipun bokongmu tidak sexy lagi", ujarnya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sang manager dan Uchiha bungsu hanya bisa cengo di tempat gara-gara melihat adegan tidak biasa itu. Pengunjung yang lain yang jumlahnya tak seberapa pun tak luput dari penyakit mental yang sama.

Merasa gugup dengan aura canggung di sekitarnya, manager itu berdeham keras sambil melirik penuh arti ke arah Itachi.

"_Incest_, eh?", tanya si manager kepo .

"Bisa jadi, tapi aku harap akan menjadi M-Preg suatu hari", jawab Itachi cuek.

"Kau harus menyogok author yang menulis cerita ini kalau begitu".

_**.  
====kuchiharu====  
.**_

**Apartemen Uchiha-Namikaze  
Pukul 08.15 PM**

Sasuke memandang sekilas ayah tirinya yang kepalanya sedang di kompres handuk hangat. Mereka berdua duduk di atas sofa empuk di ruang keluarga dekat dapur. Anak ayah itu duduk berjauhan satu sama lain, Sasuke duduk santai di ujung sofa sedangkan Naruto duduk cemas diujungnya yang lain.

Malam ini hanya ada Mikoto, Sasuke dan Naruto di apartemen mereka. Itachi meminta izin untuk menginap di luar (lagi), dia berani bertaruh semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Uzumaki Kurama, dosen managemen perbankan di Universitas Konoha.

Hn.

Anikinya ternyata juga mempunyai selera yang sama dengan Sasuke. Menyukai seseorang yang lebih tua, kedengarannya memang sangat membuat jantung berdebar.

"_Boys_, makan malamnya akan siap lima menit lagi", ujar sang ibu di ruang makan yang merangkap sebagai dapur.

"Ha'i, Mikoto-san!", sahut Naruto sumringah. Laki-laki itu bangkit berdiri hendak pergi ke menyusul sang istri, namun seseorang menarik tangannya hingga entah bagaimana bisa jatuh terduduk tepat di pangkuan si pelaku.

"Mau apa lagi, kau Teme! Mikoto-san bilang makan malamnya akan siap lima menit lagi!", desis Naruto pelan.

"Tepat sekali, kita punya waktu lima menit, _my lovely_ _Tou-chan_"

Sasuke menyeringai, Naruto menelan ludahnya ngeri.

Pinggang ramping sang ayah ia tarik mendekat sampai ia bisa merasakan nafas hangat dan menggelitik itu di wajahnya. Naruto tampak manis dengan wajah memerah, apalagi saat ia bergerak-gerak gelisah dan memberontak lemah di atas pangkuan Sasuke. Tanpa sengaja bongkahan padat dan kenyal itu bergesekkan dengan miliknya yang langsung tegang.

_Lap dance_, eh?

Tidak buruk untuk hadiah ulang tahun. Ayahnya memang penuh kejutan.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya dan menekan tengkuk Naruo agar mereka semakin mendekat. Belahan bibir lembut dan lembab itu tanpa daya hanyut dalam ciumannya. Ia menghisap pelan bibir bawah dan bibir atas Naruto secara bergantian lalu menjilat sudut mulut dan rahangnya seperti anjing peliharaan.

Terlena, Naruto menutup mata dan membuka sedikit mulutnya. Hal itu itu dimanfaatkan Sasuke untuk menyusupkan lidah agar bisa mengeksplorasi lebih dalam. Rasa manis dari minuman keras tadi masih bisa disesap Sasuke, namun rasa manis alami Naruto jauh lebih memabukkannya.

Sasuke menyapukan lidahnya ke seluruh area di goa hangat itu dan menggelitik langit-langit rahangnya. Lidah kasar itu kemudian keluar hanya untuk menyedot lidah pasangannya dalam satu hela nafas. Mulutnya kemudian beralih menuju dagu, leher hingga ke tulang selangkanya. Di area itu ia menghisap dan menggigit kulit mulus ayahnya, memberikan tanda kepemilikan yang baru untuk menggantikan tanda kepemilikan yang lama.

Seminggu tidak menyentuh ayahnya membuat Sasuke hampir gila.

Naruto menggeliat lemah di atas pangkuan puteranya, punggung laki-laki itu melengkung indah saat tonjolan sensitif di balik kemejanya diemut sayang dan dihisap. Bagai terhipnotis, tubuhnya refleks menyamankan diri hingga kedua kakinya kini berpindah memeluk pinggang Sasuke.

"_Spread your legs, my dear Tou-chan"_, bisiknya ke telinga Naruto.

Lagi-lagi Naruto mematuhinya.

Sementara Sasuke sibuk membuka kemejanya dan kaosnya sendiri, Naruto asyik menggesekkan miliknya yang sudah setengah keras dengan milik Sasuke. Laki-laki itu menggenjot-genjotkan lututnya, tidak sabar ingin merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak ia dapatkan selama berhari-hari.

Pikirannya melayang, membayangkan malam-malam sepi tanpa si bocah brengsek yang sudah merenggut kepolosannyanya. Naruto merasa malu saat mengingat harus bermasturbasi sendirian di kamar hotel membayang Sasuke melesakkan kejantanannya dengan paksa.

Kedua makhluk dengan gender sama itu kini sama-sama bertelanjang dada. Sasuke merapatkan tubuh mereka agar semakin bisa merasakan kehagatan tubuh yang ia rindukan. Dengan cekatan, ia berhasil membuka ikat pinggang Naruto, membuka kaitan dan resletingnya dan menurunkan penghalang itu hingga sebatas lutut.

Sasuke mengeluarkan kejantanan Naruto dan kejantanannya sendiri lalu mempertemukan keduanya.

Refleks laki-laki itu memeluk leher Sasuke. Bagian selatan tubuhnya yang bengkak terasa panas dan sesak.

Ia ingin pelepasan, ia ingin pelampiasan dan ia ingin dimasuki.

Sayangnya hanya Sasuke yang menyuguhkan euphoria kenikmatan itu kepadanya.

Naruto bangkit berdiri, melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke dan menuju ke bagian sofa yang lain.

Dia membuang boxernya begitu saja dan mengangkankan kakinya tepat di depan hidung pemuda itu. Naruto kemudian menghisap tiga jari di mulutnya dengan ekspresi menggoda, memastikannya cukup lembab untuk mempersiapkan lubang analnya.

Dengan mata terpejam dan mulut terbuka lebar memanggil Sasuke, laki-laki itu memasukkan ke tiga jarinya sekaligus, membuat mata kelam Sasuke terbelalak sempurna.

"Ohh—Sasuke—anus papa lapar—papa mau penis besarmu!", racau Naruto.

Tiga jari itu merangsek semakin ke dalam, merenggangkan otot-otot lubang yang telah ratusan kali Sasuke obrak-abrik. Lubang hangat itu tampak merah merekah seperti kelopak mawar, Sasuke bahkan bisa merasakan rayuan manis lubang itu di telinganya.

"Kau mau anus papa, Sasu-chan! Lihat? Sudah mulai berdarah!". Naruto menunjukkan cairan merah yang menetes dari dalam lubang itu. Kelihatannya dia terlalu bersemangat sampai-sampai kuku jarinya menggores dalam otot-otot itu.

_Chikusso!_ Ayahnya semakin pandai menggoda. Bisa gawat kalau ada orang lain yang melihat pemandangan indah ini!

"Papa nakal sekali, Sasu-chan mau menghukum papa!", ucap Sasuke manja lalu menyingkirkan semua helai kain yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Bungsu Uchiha itu menerjang ayahnya. Mengangkat dua kaki mungil itu kepundaknya lalu dengan kekuatan yang setara dengan tenaga kuda, menerobos satu-satunya tempat yang seumur hidup akan ia setubuhi.

Naruto berteriak kesakitaan, namun wajahnya berkata lain. Laki-laki pirang itu mengulum senyum puas saat kejantanannya digempur hebat. Kuku jarinya mencakar-cakar punggung Sasuke yang telanjang, meninggalkan bekas berbentuk garis panjang dan memerah.

_**THRUST! THRUST!**_

"Ohh—Sasu-chan—penis besarmu hebat! Akh—penismu menyodok-nyodok anus papa, sayang! Sodok terus! Lebih keras lagi!", teriak Naruto.

Sasuke terkekeh.

_**THRUST! THRUST!**_

"Jangan khawatir, penis Sasu-chan hanya untuk papa! Dan penis papa juga cuma punya Sasu-chan! Awas kalau papa selingkuh dengan mama!", ancam Sasuke OOC.

"Baik, papa tidak akan selingkuh. Lubang dan penis papa hanya untuk Sasu-chan!", teriak Naruto benar-benar lupa akan keberadaan orang lain yang hanya beberapa meter dari ruang keluarga.

Sasuke kembali menyeringai.

Ia beridiri menumpu pada lututnya, dan mengangkat pinggul Naruto hingga pinggangnya tertekuk. Dengan ganas ia menggenjot dan memompa lubang berdarah itu. Tidak peduli dengan teriakan Naruto karena jelas-jelas lelaki itu juga menikmatinya.

Dua laki-laki itu terus bersenggama di atas sofa. Milik sang dominan merangsek masuk dengan paksa dan penuh tenaga, sedangkan lubang sang submisif menerimanya dengan suka rela.

Mereka merasa utuh, bagai puzzle yang memang sejak awal diciptakan untuk bersama.

Sasuke sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menyerah dalam mendapatkan hati dan tubuh laki-laki ini, tidak peduli dengan perbedaan usia dan status hukum yang mengikat mereka berdua.

_Well_, Sasuke hanya perlu menambahkan cinta dalam hubungan intim mereka, 'kan?

Ruangan besar yang dihiasi lukisan mewah dan televisi plasma besar itu hanya dipenuhi suara raungan dan tubrukan daging. Keduanya seolah tidak puas untuk saling menyentuh dan mencicipi, mengabaikan akal sehat dan norma susila, tetapi mendahulukan hati dan perasaan.

Naruto merintih, Sasuke melenguh.

Anusnya yang berdarah membuat Naruto ingin menggelinjang kesakitan. Namun Sasuke menyetubuhinya dengan tidak sabaran. Menghentakkan pinggulnya keras bagai tiada akhir. Kepala kejantanan itu ditarik keluar setengah tertelan, hanya untuk dihempaskan kembali dengan kecepatan dua kali lipat.

Tangan Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, ia pelintir dan cubit-cubit puting kecoklatan ayahnya. Sesekali ia menggunakan mulut dan giginya untuk memanja bagian itu, kau akan bisa melihat bekas gigitan membiru melingkupi tonjolan sensitif Naruto.

Bibir mereka akhirnya bertubrukkan untuk kesekian kalinya. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Naruto keras, menuntut izin masuk.

Dengan cepat ia menelusupkan lidahnya saling bertaut bersama kekasihnya. Dua daging tak bertulang itu berdansa di udara, bertaut seperti tali lalu berpisah hanya untuk saling melumat. Dengan senang hati, Sasuke menjilati lelehan saliva di sudut mulut Naruto lalu memasukkannya kembali kepada si empunya untuk sama-sama dicicipi.

Bosan dengan posisi mereka, Sasuke bangkit tanpa melepaskan kejantanannya dan mendorong ayahnya hingga terjatuh ke lantai dalam posisi tengkurap. Pemuda itu mendesis nikmat saat miliknya terpelintir dan terjepit erat.

Naruto bangkit dengan bertumpu pada kedua tangan dan lututnya. Ia angkat pinggul sexynya hingga sebatas selangkangan Sasuke, lalu mengizinkan pemuda itu mengobrak-abrik isinya sesuka hati.

Mereka mendesah, mereka menjerit, namun mereka belum puas...

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu, namun keduanya belum juga klimaks.

Sasuke menggenjot keras dan cepat, menggempur titik yang sangat mudah ia temukan.

Tepat saat ia merasakan kejantanannya berkedut, lagi-lagi ia otot-otot Naruto menjepitnya erat di dalam sana. Panas dan ketat, memaksa miliknya menyemburkan lahar putih panas.

Tak berapa lama, jeritan ekstasi Naruto melantun indah. Benih-benihnya terciprat ke perut dan dada Sasuke serta mengotori karpet mahal mereka. Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang serupa, namun benih-benih cintanya di terima sempurna oleh 'kantung sperma' permanen property milik Uchiha Sasuke.

Dua laki-laki itu ambruk bersamaan kehabisan nafas dengan posisi Sasuke menindih Naruto.

Sasuke bisa merasakan bibir ayahnya bergetar, dengan lembut ia menarik dagu Naruto ke arahnya lalu ia kecup bibir plum alami itu untuk menenangkannya.

Manis..

Bibirnya pernah dilumat, dipangut, digigit dan ditubruk, tapi baru kali ini Sasuke mengecupnya.

Sangat singkat dan ringan, namun justru itu yang membuat Naruto menyukainya.

Pemuda itu kemudian membantu Naruto untuk berbalik, agar tidak menyakitinya dengan berat tubuhnya. Mereka berbaring di lantai marmer beralaskan karpet kasar dan dingin. Tetapi itu tidak cukup untuk menyejukkan tubuh mereka yang masih panas membara.

Naruto membuka mulutnya seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, sayang mereka dintrupsi oleh suara sopan namun dingin sang nyonya rumah.

"Sudah selesai, _boys_? Menyedihkan sekali, aku harus menunggu selama empat-puluh-lima menit hanya untuk melihat suami dan anakku _berolahraga_", ujarnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

Manik saphir Naruto membulat sempurna. Ia benar-benar lupa istrinya sedang menunggu mereka di dapur.

Malu dengan posisinya saat ini, dia mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga menjauh dan menutupi bagian privasinya dengan selembar kain yang bisa ia raih.

"Che, Kaa-san mengganggu saja!", gerutu Sasuke.

"Jaga ucapanmu, anak muda! Kaa-san sudah bersusah payah menyiapkan makan malam ini untuk ulang tahunmu!"

"Kalau begitu aku mau minta _Tou-chan_ saja. Berikan _Tou-chan_ padaku!", sembur Sasuke kekanakan seolah meminta mainan baru.

"Hah, kau ini!" , sembur Mikoto sambil menggertakkan gigi lalu menyeret kakinya ke lantai dua. "Aku butuh aspirin, banyak sekali aspirin".

"Tu-tunggu, Mikoto-san!", seru Naruto, namun tubuhnya lagi-lagi ditindih oleh Sasuke.

Pemuda itu menahan kaki Naruto dengan lututnya, sedangkan kedua pergelangan tangan Naruto ia tahan dengan satu tangan di atas kepala.

"Lepaskan, Sasuke! Aku tidak mau Mikoto-san salah paham!"

"Apa yang perlu dijelaskan lagi? Kaa-san pasti sudah mendengar kita dari tadi!"

_**BLUSH!**_

"Ta-tapi tetap saja—"

"Kau pilih aku atau Kaa-san?", potong Sasuke menatap intens ayahnya.

Naruto terhenyak, tak berdaya di bawah tatapan mengintimidasi manik obsidian itu. Sasuke selalu memiliki cara untuk membuatnya tak berdaya seperti bocah kecil yang sedang dipojokkan.

Naruto memang masih mencintai Mikoto, tapi ia ingin bersama Sasuke karena ia membutuhkannya.

Atau...

Naruto membutuhkan Sasuke karena selama ini selalu terbiasa bersamanya?

Atau bisa jadi Naruto—urm—sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada Sasuke karena itu membutuhkannya setengah mati dan selalu ingin bersamanya?

_**BLUSH!**_

Aishhh, memalukan sekali!

Laki-laki itu menunduk dalam, takut ketahuan bahwa jantungnya melompat-lompat ingin keluar.

"Aku memilihmu...", jawabnya pelan setengah berbisik.

"Ulangi lagi!", perintah Sasuke tidak sabaran, meskipun ia sudah mendengarnya dengan jelas tadi.

"Ck, APA KAU TULI, TEME? AKU MEMILIHMU! PUAS, BRENGSEK!", teriak Naruto hingga nyaris membuat gendang telinga author pecah.

Apa ini?

Tidak ada seringaian aneh, tidak ada tawa mengejek, tidak ada—

Yang ada hanya senyum lembut yang akan diberikan Uchiha bungsu hanya untuk kekasihnya.

"Terima kasih...", gumamnya.

"Ini ulang tahunku yang paling indah seumur hidupku".

.

.

**OMAKE  
**_**Sebulan Kemudian**_

Dua laki-laki bergulat dengan seru di atas tempat tidur. Ranjang besar itu berderit, tiap kali sang dominan memaksakan kehendaknya pada sang submisif. Keduanya tidak memakai sehelai benang pun untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka.

Si laki-laki yang tubuhnya lebih besar akhirnya berhasil memiting telak pasangannya. Sang submisif itu hanya bisa pasrah saat rambut orangenya dijambak ke atas sehingga mengekspos jelas leher jenjangnya yang sudah penuh bercak membiru.

'_Menggemaskan sekali...'_, batin si dominan dan justru menambah bercak merah baru.

_Drtt..drrt.._

Ponsel berwarna hitam di dekatnya bergetar singkat. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu meraih ponsel pintarnya dengan enggan, sementara mulutnya masih sibuk memberikan tanda pada dada bidang submisifnya.

Ah, rupanya si adik kecil kesayangannya telah mengirimkan pesan singkat.

_**from: Sasu-chan  
to: Itachi kece badai**_

**Kita akan punya adik baru.**

Sang kakak memandang pesan singkat yang memang singkat itu dengan alis terangkat. Cukup terkejut hingga mengabaikan laki-laki bersurai orange yang terengah-engah di bawah tindihannya. Setelah bertarung dengan benaknya sendiri, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membalas pesan itu.

_**from: Itachi kece badai  
to: Sasu-chan**_

**Apakah maksud tersembunyi di dalam perkataanmu, wahai pejuang cinta Uchiha? Akankah ibunda mengangkat seseorang untuk menjadi bagian keluarga kita?**

Itachi tertawa terbahak-bahak, membayangkan ekspresi suram sang adik saat membaca sms-nya.

_**from: Sasu-chan  
to: Itachi kece badai**_

_**Tou-chan**_** hamil, lima minggu.**

Hanya itu yang tertera di pesan berikutnya.

Hn, apakah sogokannya kepada author yang ia lakukan mati-matian akhirnya berhasil? Tapi jika Tou-chan mereka hamil, bukankah seharusnya bayinya menjadi keponakan Itachi bukan malah menjadi adiknya?

Selain Sasuke, tidak mungkin anak itu mempunyai ayah yang lain. Itachi tahu betul tabiat adiknya, Naruto tidak akan berani selingkuh dari Sasuke.

_**from: Itachi kece badai  
to: Sasu-chan**_

**Sayup-sayup kakandamu ini mendengar bunyi untaian rasa syukur atas kemurahan Kami-sama dari bibirmu. Namun sudikah kiranya adinda menjelaskan, mengapa anak yang akan menjadi pewaris darah bangsawan kece Uchiha, justru mengemban tugas yang tidak sesuai dengan takdirnya?  
**-

Ada jeda cukup panjang untuk pesan selanjutnya. Entah karena Sasuke terlalu bingung dengan pesan gaje yang ia kirimkan atau terlalu marah karena lagi-lagi Anikinya menggunakan kata-kata lebay untuk sekedar ber-sms ria.

_**from: Sasu-chan  
to: Itachi kece badai**_

**Kaa-san tidak mengizinkanku menikahi Naruto sebelum aku berusia 30 tahun. Jadi secara hukum, anak itu adalah adik kita. Nenek tua sialan!**

"HAHAHHAHAHHAHHHAHA!"

Kali ini Itachi benar-benar tertawa seperti penguin kesurupan. Adik kesayangannya benar-benar malang. Yah, siapa suruh memperkosa ayah tiri mereka sampai hamil?

Menurut hukum Newton pun, setiap aksi selalu menghasilkan reaksi.

Sekilas pikirannya menerawang jauh ke masa depan, membayangkan seorang bocah kecil berambut raven, bermata biru dengan senyum secerah mentari. Benar-benar berbeda dengan Itachi ataupun Sasuke, kedua kakaknya yang sah secara hukum.

Bukan tidak mungkin anak itu mendatangi Naruto dan bertanya: "Ayah, mengapa aku berbeda?"

Sinetron sekali.

Ah, tapi daripada memusingkan nasib adiknya yang malang dan adik-keponakannya yang belum lahir, bukankah lebih baik Itachi mengurusi dosen tampan bertubuh aduhai ini.

Manik obsidiannya beralih menatap lapar sang dosen. Air liurnya bahkan menetes di sepanjang perut rata yang sudah penuh bercak merah itu.

Laki-laki itu merinding ngeri melihat banyaknya kabut nafsu yang tercermin di mata kelam mahasiswanya.

"_Spread your legs for me, Sensei.."_

_._

_._

_**FIN**_

_._

_._

**Pojok Author:**

**kuchi:** THR telah tiba~ THR telah tiba~ hore! hore! HORE! #singing-ala-tasya  
**Rena:** Jiah, Kenapa gue gak pernah dapat THR pas lebaran ya?  
**kuchi:** Lha, dirimu kan dapet THR-nya pas natal  
**Rena:** Tapi duit THR lebaran lebih gede dari duit THR natal, chi..  
**kuchi:** kalo gitu, ayo baca dua kalimat syahadat, Ren!  
**Rena:** *DUAK! *Tuing!  
**kuchi: ***kejepit-di-atap

**Yippiiiii, akhirnya one-shot gak jelas ini beres juga. Seperti yang terlihat fic ini dipersembahkan untuk ultah bang Teme yang telat dan sebagai permintaan maaf karena kuchi belum bisa updet fic Destined dan Cuncubin of Uchiha (COU). Gak tahu kenapa, kuchi mentok ide di fic-fic lama dan malah kebanjiran ide buat fic-fic baru.**

**Rencananya setelah ini kuchi mau namatin fic FemNaru Shivering Cold, lalu baru namatin COU dan Destined. Maaf ya.. para reader.. gimana lagi.. kuchi cuma manusia biasa.. T.T Kalo punya bunshin, udah kuchi tamatin semua fic kuchi dah.**

**Dan untuk temen-temen author yang terinspirasi sama fic-fic kuchi dan sengaja/tanpa sengaja mengadopsi satu atau lebih elemen di dalamnya, kuchi gak pernah keberatan kok jadi gak perlu minta izin segala hehe... kuchi sendiri cukup sering ngejiplak adegan2 di ffn, film ato K-Drama yang pernah kuchi tonton. Gak ada karya yang original 100%, jadi abaikan saja semua flame itu ya kawan-kawan! #nyengir-gaje.**

**Terakhir, kuchi mau ngucapin makasih banyak untuk para reader yang selalu ngasih kuchi semangat dan dukungan moril. Empat hari terakhir kuchi gak bisa log in, e-mail kuchi juga gak bisa dibuka. Tapi untungnya ada temen yang kebetulan cukup 'mumpuni' di bidang retas-meretas. Kuchi gak terlalu ngerti masalah IT, jadi sempet heboh sendiri waktu itu. Ahahahha.**

**Tenang aja, e-mailnya udah diganti lagi dan paswordnya juga udah tambah rumit (password kuchi yang lama emang gampang ditebak sii), jadi mudah-mudahan aja kali ini akan baik-baik saja.**

**So, Mind to review?**

**kuchiharu out!**


End file.
